


a stranger here

by CycloneRachel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel
Summary: prompt:"concept: because things were so different on Toyman!Winn's Earth (probably), and people had different roles and stuff, it's entirely possible that he took our Brainy's hand because he looked like his ex, or something"
Relationships: Querl Dox/Winn Schott Jr.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	a stranger here

**Author's Note:**

> hello again!
> 
> I really don't know why I ended up picking now as the time to write a scene into 5x11 where alternate Winn recognizes Brainy because they're exes on alt-Winn's Earth, but I did. Because I like that concept and I missed Winndox, and I hope I did that Winn justice/wrote him evil enough.
> 
> (also, additional inspiration, from tumblr user princesstomaz:  
> "okay this i love
> 
> because having an evil relative that they’re absolutely terrified of becoming is something our winndox have in common
> 
> but i won’t lie, i think it’d be so interesting to see an alternate version of that where they’re both evil. or to really get the angst, where one is and the other isn’t and that’s why they’re exes because alternate universe brainy couldn’t bare to watch the man he loves become everything he’s afraid of. and now winn is on a different earth with a different brainy and maybe there’s a chance for a different ending. only this different brainy has his own winn that he’s scared of hurting because he has to work with lex.
> 
> it’s very complicated and there’s lot of angst but i am sort of here for it)"

It had happened almost too quickly for Winslow to fully wrap his mind around.

One moment, Winslow was working on another of his videos, just like he would have when he wasn’t improving toys or going over his father’s virtual reality plans.

The next, there was something like a portal opening in his room, and he found himself alone, with nothing but his father’s favorite yo-yo.

(The yo-yo that also happened to have razor blades in it. But no matter- if he had a toy, he could still work with it, and this was definitely something that qualified.)

He didn’t know what had happened- after he had tried to explore the world he found himself in, and finding nothing that even hinted anything was wrong, he tried getting answers from those around him, and when they didn’t answer, just as confused as he was (saying he was wrong, that _he_ was the one who needed help.

“That’s what my father said.” He answered, before he struck, and they didn’t have enough time to regret it.)

Needless to say, he lashed out, letting them know exactly how dissatisfied he was with how stupid they all were.

 _How dare they not know,_ he thought. _Someone put him here- and whoever had taken him from his work was going to pay._

(He probably should have expected that he’d get arrested. After all, he was used to it- he knew how it went, the handcuffing, being escorted to prison. No fun, no toys- unless one was smart, and knew how to build them.

Luckily, he did- he wasn’t Toyman for nothing. But it still stung, the idea of rotting in prison like his father, never able to get back to his life’s work. Eventually having nothing left, and ending his life because he saw no reason not to)

Winn allowed himself to be taken onto the bus headed for the prison, driving to National City Men’s Central Jail on a cold and wet January night. He sat down, and for once, kept his mouth shut- though he still wanted every explanation in the world.

Then, a rock crashed into the windshield of the bus, and Winslow braced himself as it swerved. They were on a back road, and before he knew where they were going next, the bus did a near-flip and landed on its side, skidding to a stop.

Now he really wanted to know what was going on, and kicked open one of the emergency exits, crawling out of it- even if he had underestimated the distance between the exit and the ground, and ended up sprawled out on the road, trying to catch his breath.

But there was someone else with him on the road- all in black, wearing a motorcycle jacket and matching helmet.

“Come with me if you want to live.” He said, and Winslow’s first instinct was to roll his eyes- _everyone says that, you asshat._

The other person there didn’t leave, though.

“Wait, you’re serious?”

He nodded.

“I don’t believe you.” Winslow said, pulling himself up. “I don’t know where the hell I am, or how the hell I ended up here- and who the _fuck_ are you?”

The other man sighed, and took his helmet off, and Winslow could hardly concentrate on what he was saying because _holy shit_.

“Sorry- not sorry actually, I didn’t catch that.” He said. “How did you get here?”

“I was trying to say, you will get the answers you seek if you come with me.” Brainiac 5 answered. Because, yes, this was Brainiac 5- the man he’d thought had left his dark past behind but appeared to be having a relapse now, who always seemed like he was too good for him- even when they were fucking each other- but now Winslow knew for sure that that was bullshit.

“Wow, you never spouted out sayings like that while we were dating.” Winslow said. “What happened to you? And where did you get the motorcycle?”

“I believe you have me confused with someone else.” Brainiac 5 told him- though something about his facial expression amused Winslow. He was studying him closely, in a way that made him want to look away, or cover himself- Winslow was used to looks like that, and even from people he used to like, they still made him feel like a kid with a serial killer dad again. Though there was also a look of recognition, and understanding- like he’d known him once, but it had been a long time, and everything was different.

(To be fair, Winslow was feeling the same thing)

“And as for the motorcycle.” Brainiac 5 continued. “It’s none of your concern.”

“It _is_ hot.” Winslow remarked as he glanced over at it, and even in the moonlight, he saw Brainiac 5 start to blush a little.

“We don’t have time for flirtatious activity.” He said. “My employer and I believe you could…”

He forced the next words out, not looking Winslow in the eyes as he did so.

“…help us. Hold onto me, and I promise you will be safe, and you will be able to use your gifts like you had been before you ended up here.”

“How do I know I can trust you?”

Brainiac 5 sighed again.

“Because I know you, Winslow Schott. And for you, prison would be worse than death.”

Winslow looked back at the bus, and knew that even if it was totaled, there were still ways he could indeed go back to prison.

But he was in a new place, with someone who at least looked an awful lot like his ex (who may or may not have had the actual answers he was looking for, and may or may not have crashed a whole-ass bus just to get to him), and maybe here there were people who didn’t know him, or what he was capable of- so he could have more fun with them, and they wouldn’t suspect a thing.

“Fuck it.” He said, wrapping his arms around Brainiac 5, getting as close as he could for old time’s sake. “Let’s go.”


End file.
